I Found You Legolas Love story
by StellaTerra
Summary: Legolas losses her in the final battle for the ring of power. She promises to find hima agin..and she does. what does this mean? Wasn't she dead?
1. Chapter 1 Found Me

*Legolas's POV*  
>The last battle seem to go on for ages. I could hear Gimli laughing as he hacked at orcs in the distance. I had just taken and elephant down and he didnt take it well. i smilled thinking aboutit."Legoas!" I turn to see who called my name. As i turned and orc that was ment to strike me fell dead at my feet. I look up and see Shannon taking her sword out of it. "YOu need to stop Fantasizing about me and pay attention." She says to me winking.<br>"Me fantasizing about you? That's mad." I replie. I stab out behinde Shannon to kill an orc and she does the same behinde me. This brings us chest to chest. She leans up towards me. As her lips get within mere milimeters of mine she smiles and pulls away from me completly. "Pay attention." She said. She spun and met an orcs attack. I watch as her dark brown hair blows in the wind. The battle ends shortly after this.  
>I start to walk toward Gimli to see how many he had killed. "Legolas!" Shannon screams my name and jumps infront of me her arms spread open. I turn to see her being stabed in the stomach by and orc. She takes her sai and slits it's throua. She pulles the sword from her body. "Oh dear" She says and falls. "No!" I yell rushing to her side. "Shannon!" I grab her hand in my own. "I told you to pay attention"<br>She said laughing softly. "Please dont leave me!" I say. Her hand comes up and catches my cheek. She looks into my eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you Legolas."  
>A tear falls from my eye. Something that has never happened before. "And I love you." I say. "So please, dont leave me." Shes fading. I can feel it. "I will find you." She says. I stop and look at her closley. "As long as you are on middle earth, I will find you." Her hand is slipping.<br>She leans up and kisses me. Her lips on mine so brief aand light as a butterflies wings. "I will find you." Her hand falls from my cheek and the light in her bright emerald green eyes goes dark. I hold her close to me.  
>"I will find you.." I hear her voice whispher as i wake up. I'm used to having this dream. I love it and hate it at the same time.<br>It's the only way i get to see her. But I have to relive losing her. I sigh as i get out of bed. I was needed in the throne room of Minas Tirith to help Arogorn with making an alliance with a new race of elves that have appeared.I pull on my black pants and lack up my boots. I pull on my light blue dress tunic as i walk out of the door and make my way to the throne room. Arogorn and Arwen are already seated on their thrones.  
>"Legolas dear friend it is good that you are here. They will be here any minute." Arogorn says to me. "I hear the princess is very beautiful."He gives me a knowing look.<br>"I am sure she is..BUt i can not give my heart away when it belongs to someone else." He doesn't get a chance to say anything. Trumpets blare and the elf princess and her court walk in. The princess's face is vieled. She is wearing a light blue dress that is too big in the chest and to smallin the waist. She bows at Arogorn ans says. "My dear king Arogorn thank you for letting us come here and make peace." "No Thank you for reaching out your hand for peace." Arogorn replies.  
>The Princess giggles. "Let me thnk you again...for making it easier to kill you." The princess lunges forward with a knife in her hand. Everyone reaches for their swords,<br>but before anyone could do anything a sai with a chain flies through the air and catches the princesses wrist. It loopes around againg forcing her to hold the knife to her own neck.  
>One simple pull and she cuts her own throat. That weapon...it couldnt be. "My dear sister, you really didnt beleive you could get away with this did you?"<br>A hooded figure walks out of a crowd of nobelmen. That voice. "Afterall you know how dear these people are to me." Amusement is in the voice of the figure.  
>She throws back her hood. "You nedd to stop fantasizing about taking my throne and pay attention." "No." I say aloud.<p>Shannon's POV<p>

That bitch. I think as i run down the Halls of Minas Tirith to the throne room where i should be making negotiations with Arogorn.  
>Why she thinks she can get away with this is beyond me. I pull my hood up as i walk into to a group of noblemen in the throne room here to watch the alliance being made. I'll just have to wait. My sister Walks in lokking like me.<br>My sister giggles. "Let me thank you again...for making it easier to kill you." She lunges forward with a knife in her hand. Now. I throw my sai chain thought the air and catch her wrist.  
>I flick my wrist and wrape her hand around her neck so the knife if held there."My dear sister, you really didnt beleive you could get away with this did you?"<br>I walk out of the crowd of noblemen. "Afterall you know how dear these people are to me." I smile slightly.  
>I throw back my hood. "You nedd to stop fantasizing about taking my throne and pay attention." Theres a moments silence. "No." I stop. That voice. I look up to see the owner. Legolas. "Shannon." I smile.<br>"I found you." I say. "Arogorn. Let your gaurds take her." i say turning towards him. I fell my sister tense. "I wouldn't do that Alora. A simple flick of my wrist and you die by your own hand." I say. "Besides, Your much to fat and flat chested to be me." I say mockingly.  
>"I will have the throne." Alora says. "Yes, and i am a 4 foot dwarf. Now if you would please behave so i dont have to kill you." I take my sisters viel off to reveal her red hair and mud brown eyes. She stares at me in contempt. Arogorns gaurds come and take her away. "Arogorn, I am so sorry. Please, do not let this affect peace between us."<br>I say. "Of course not." He says smiling. "But tonight we shall feast. In honor of an old friend coming home to us." I laugh. "YOu will have to tell us how later. BUt for now, everyone is dismissed until dinner. Shannon," He says turning to me. "Im sure you have some people to catch up with."  
>He gives me that all knowing look. I nodd. "Thank you." I say quietly. I look up at Legolas and then walk off. I walk into the court garden and wait. "How?" Is all i hearfrom him. i turn smiling. "You have gotten quieter if its possible." i say. I take in his white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. So different from me but yet we are the same. "How?" He said again barley above a whispher. "Not now." I say. 'Not yet. Not when i just found you."<br>I reach up and touch his cheek. He meets my eyes and hold me in his gaze. I'm frozen and can barley breath. He pulls me in tight. "Yes. You found me."  
>I lean into him and emotions overcame me. Tears flowed down my face. "And this time you're not leaving me again." Legolas pulls back slightly and looks down on me.<br>HE leans down and catches my lips in his. My memory flickers to the first and last kiss i gaave him. When i died. A ghost of a kiss. Unlike this one. His kiss was full of love and passion. I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen it. His hand is low on may back pulling me close and the other cradling the back of my head. We pull apart only because of need for air.  
>Even though our need for each other is greater. "I love you." Legolas whispers in my ear. "And I you." I look up at the sky. "The stars are so bright tonight. They're beautiful.<br>"You are more so." Legolas says to me. I smile. "You need to stop fantasizing about me and pay attention my elf prince." I say. HIs arms tighten around me. "I am paying attetion."  
>He says. "I am paying attention to you." He breathes in my ear. I shiver from his breath. He sees this ans grins. He leans in on my neck and trails kisses down it. I shiver even more. "Legolas.." I whisper. He touches his forhead to mine. "YOu are never leaving my side." He said. "Never again." He wraps me in a warm embrace once again.<br>"I found you." I say. "I'm home." "Yes you are.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends, New Lines

*Shannon's POV*  
>I sat brushing my hair thinking about the events that had just occured.<br>*Flashback*  
>"Im home." I say. "Yes you are." I look up at legolas and see emotions that have been held back ever since the day of my so called death.<br>"Legolas..I.." I'm stopped by his lips on mine again. I smile into the kiss and gently push him away. I can see the dissapointment in his eyes.  
>I laugh teasingly. "Come on. We both need to get ready for the feast. I have a feeling Gimli will be there." I say.<br>"And how do you know that?" Legolas asks. "He was coming to visit Arogorn and ask about the alliance. I've seen it."  
>I grab his hand. "Come. Go get ready." I say. "I dont want to leave you." He stops and says. "I feel as though you might dissapear again." Fear and anxiety shone in his eyes. I reach for my neck and pull off my necklace. Seeing this Legolas's eyes widened. "YOu still have it." He whisphered in disbeliefe. He stared at the moon lilly peadant with what looked like two crecent moons back to back behinde it with vined of ivy intertwined on them. I reach up and out it around his neck. He looks at me in disbelief. "This is my promise that no matter where I am, I am yours and only yours. I will never leave you like i did before again." I touch his cheek. "Now go." I say. "Shannon..." I kiss him before he can say another word. "Go."<br>*End of FB*  
>I sigh in contentment. I pull on my white dress. The bodice is tight and shows off my curves and has a low neck line showinfgg some clevage. The skirt flows out from my hips in wisps. The long sleeves are tight untill the elbows and then flow out. The sleeves reach the floor and drag as i walk. There is silver outlinging and embelishments. I place my silver diadem on my head. It has the same design as my neclace. I look in the mirror and for a second, i see the girl i once was. A proud and juvinile girl ready to prove herself. Ready to take risks. A girl ready to fall in love.<br>HEr wind blown dark brown hair cascading down her back and dark emerald green eyes alert. "Look at what has become of that girl from so long ago." I say reaching out to touch my reflection in the mirror. "Yes, look at her. She has become even more beautiful and strong willed. A Woman that the man she gives her affection to is extremly lucky." I turn to see Arwen and Arogorn standing in my door way. "Thank you Arwen." I say smiling. arogorn comes over and places a fatherly kiss on my forhead. I might have been older than him but he has always been like a father to me. And Arwen a mother. MOther.. Something that i didnt know of. A foriegn concept. After all, my real one wanted me dead. Again. "Noe has arrived. He is eager to see the new princess. What a suprise he will get." I smile thinking of the dwarf.  
>He was like a brother to me. I had spent some time in the dwarf city in my past life and we had become friends then. "Yes lets." I say.<br>I take his arm and he leads me and Arwen to the dinning hall. Tumphets sound and everyone goes silent. We are unseen when we are announced.  
>We then walk in. I lift my eyes up from the floor and meets a pair of bright blue ones. The owner had his hand out for me to take. I look to Arogorn and he nods. I take his hand and am led to the seat to the right of the king. As Arogorn sits everyone else does. Legolas sits next to me. I see my necklace hanging from his neck. He cathces where i am looking and smiles.<br>"what is the meaning of this!" A deep and grumbly voice says. I look in front of me to see Gimli. "I thought.. I thought.." He was at loss for words. I tear up when i see the emotions in his face.  
>"Hello dear friend." I say. There are few at our table. ME Arwen, Legolas, Arogorn, and Gimli. Everyone else is seated at other tables all around. "HoW!" He asks. "I shall tell you all later. When we are alone." I say. I smile devilishly. "BUt for now..i do recall i won our last drinking match and you wantedd a rematch." Gimli's eyes light up. "won? You think you won?<br>I let you when dear girl. Us dwarfs are natural drinkers and can hold our liquior." I smile. "Then you wont mind a rematch." i simple say. "I'll be damned if i am bested my ya." Gimli says.  
>"What about it elf princling? Ye up for a game. I'll out drink ye all." Arogorn laughs. "Shannon i hardly think this is behavior of a lady." he says. I smile sweetly. "Dear Arogorn, when have you ever known me to be a true lady? true ladies do not go off into battle and kill, true ladies do not travel with dwarves,<br>rouges, elvish princess, a wizard, and hobbits now do they?" He laughs. "No i think not." He smiles fatherly at me."Im glad you have come back to us."  
>"I am too." I say softly. I feel Legolas grab my hand under the table. I graps his back. "Aye and it seems like your not the only one Arogorn." Gimli says smirking.<br>My face goes red. This provokes a fit of luaghs from the dwarf. "HOw about you stick your drink where your mouth is?" i say challenging him. "It's good to know the spriit hasnt gone out of ya." HE sas. Everyone is eating and drinking at this point. I turn to Legolas. "Are you ready to loose to a lady my fine prince?" i say sweetly.  
>"If it is a game, i shall win." he replies. We are each given 5 drinks. Gimli downs his first one swiflty. "Ide like to see ye beat that.' he says.<br>I simply tipp mine back and down the whole mug. "First one to fal looses." i say. I down another and see Legolas smirk at me. "What?" I ask.  
>"It's the same as last time. Gimli looses and me and you win." he says. I laugh. "Not this time. We stopped after Gimli passed out last time. We shall keep going to see who wins."<br>i reply. Legolas downs his third mug. "We shall see my fair princess." I blush at the way he says princess. Gimli roars for more mugs. he is one his tenth when he tipps over. I turn to Legolas who seems unaffected. I know better. "Your fingers are tingling. YOu feel wierd." i say knowingly to him.  
>"We shall see princess."He drinks his 15th. "My Princess." I hear in my head. My face goes red and i choke on my drink. Arwen smiles knowingly to me. "Whatever you say. princling." I take back my 22nd mug. In reality, I barley feel anything. Mst of the people have left to bed. The only ones who remained where the people at my table.<br>"You know, i have no lcue how to rule my poeple." I say. Arogorn looks at me. "I left them once to have a normal life of a mortal, and then when i died, fate brought me back to my old life.  
>Because i gave up my new one to save someone dear to me." I say. "I had no fear in my heart. NO regret for what i did." I look up. Legolas has a faint blush on his face. "Legolas, your face is pink. Are you sure want to continue?" i ask. He satnds quickly but staggers. I laugh and catch him quickly. "I win." We sit back down. "Shannon, what exactly are you?"<br>Arogorn asks. I pause and look at the moon. "A moon elf. The princess. Our people are at war with each other. Some wish to conquer middle earth." I turn and look at everyone. "BUt there are some who wish for peace so we can live peacfuly among one another. My sister...and ..Mother if you could call her that, want to rule. NOt me. I know and care about this world."  
>I look Arogorn in the eyes. "I have to many people i care about here. i will not let her destroy that." He nodds understanding. "Let us reitre though. We are all tired. We shall continue with the alliance tomorrow." I say. Arogorn rouses Gimli as i help Legolas up. We walk in the direction of our rooms. I stop when we come to a balcony. Legolas catches me looking at the moon. "It's beautiful." I say "Yes you are." I turn to see his serious face. I smile slightly. "YOure drunk i say." He garbs my arms and turns me to face him. " I love you." He says. HE touches his forhead to mine. "I love you."<br>I close my eyes. "I love you to." I say. I open my eyes to meet his. Sudennl, i remeber throwing myself infront of him. I fell the desire an dneed i felt then to protect him. I throw my arms around his neck.  
>"Don't leave me alone tonight." I say knowing what it could lead to. A line that we had not yet crossed. HIs arms snake around my waist and his face nuzzled into my neck.<br>"Never." He said. 


End file.
